Long Distance Relationship - PruCan
by MotivatedUnicorn
Summary: Matthew visits Gilbert, horrors ensue...
1. Getting There

This was it. This was the day! Matthew Williams had waited so long for this day to come! He had booked the flight MONTHS ago to visit Gilbert, and now he was finally taking off! Squirming in his airplane seat with excitement, he looked forward to seeing his long distance boyfriend. Out the window, the clouds zoomed past him.

Finally, he landed in Germany, rushing with his bags to the airport building. Not surprisingly, Gilbert was there when he arrived. Both Matthew and Gilbert were delighted to see each other, Matthew abandoning his luggage on the floor to run into Gil's arms.

"Mattie! Wow, I can't believe zat you're finally here!" said Gilbert in an ecstatic tone. They had not yet loosened their grips on each other when Matthew said "Hi Gil! It's so nice to see you again!" Gilbert kissed Matthew's cheek before reaching for his bags and helping him across the parking lot to his car.

"Mattie, I have so much planned for you and me zis week! I tried my best to make everything ready for you."

"Oh, I don't care about that. All I wanted was to be with you again!" Said Matthew, before happily hopping into his lover's car. The entire way to Gilbert's house, they were talking to each other and catching up on each other's lives. Matthew thought is was so nice to be talking to his boyfriend in person, and finally, he could get closer to the one he truly loved.


	2. Getting Settled

"Ludwig! I'm home!" Gilbert called out. He had never met his boyfriend's brother, but assumed that he was about to.  
"Ja!" Ludwig called out. "Velcome home."  
"Matthew took of his shoes and coat, placing them in a closet nearby.  
"Come here, bruder! I brought home Birdie!" Gilbert called back. Hearing that his brother had brought is boyfriend home, Ludwig began walking towards the house's entrance. His footsteps got louder and louder until he could be seen. Ludwig was tall, nearly as tall as Matthew. Even so, he seemed to loom intimidatingly over him. Matthew blushed and grabbed Gilbert's hand.  
"You are Matthew, ja?" asked Ludwig. "Y-yes." he responded shyly.  
"I've heard lots about you. Most of them are probably lies though, since you never know what mein bruder is up to. I'm Ludwig." Ludwig tried to smile, but failed, and extended his hand outwards for Matthew to grab.  
"N-nice to meet you." Matthew said quietly, shaking Ludwig's hand. As Ludwig turned around to return to whatever he was doing, Matthew watched his back. For some reason, something was off about Gilbert's brother.  
"Matthew continued to stare ahead of himself when Gilbert interrupted his train of thought.  
"So, I suppose it's a bit early to show you my room, kesesese!~" Prussia's cackling made Matthew blush and giggle at the same time.  
"So I guess we can sit around and play zis new game I bought. It's called Robot Moose Warfare! I'm sure you'd like it. You play as a beaver and try to hunt down evil robot meese- hey, do you want anything? I got beer!"  
"Matthew plopped down on the living room sofa next to Gilbert.  
"A beer wouldn't be too bad right now." Matthew replied. Gilbert was back in a flash with two beers while Matthew started up the game.  
"Here you go, mein Birdie~" said Gilbert, saying Matthew's pet name suggestively. Matthew averted his eyes and looked down at his controller and beer. He then opened it and took a gulp, though out of the corner of his eye he could see Gilbert watching him.


	3. Getting Sleep

"Matthew had to agree, despite it's cheesiness, the game was quite fun, and after a few beers he had lost track of time. Prussia sat next to him, making sexual innuendos about everything that came up. Suddenly, Matthew glanced out the window. When did it begin to get this dark, he wondered? He looked at his watch and saw that is was getting late. It was nearly eleven. Gilbert noticed Matthew's predicament and paused the game.  
"Ve should head to sleep now." said Gilbert, yawning. Matthew agreed, and soon enough Gilbert lead Matthew to his bedroom. Other than a few bottles of beer on the floor, his room was relatively clean. That's when he started to realize something.  
"Am I-uhh, sleeping with you?" asked Matthew nervously. Gilbert nodded his head before yawning once again and falling on his bed. Matthew cautiously changed into his sleeping clothes, and walked towards the bed, trying to resist the urge to hide from embarrassment. Gilbert was already half passed out, his eyes barely staying open, and glazed with a slight drunkenness. Matthew climbed into Gilbert's bed, finding a comfortable position before resting his head on a pillow. Gilbert turned to spoon Matthew, breathing heavily on his neck. Matthew immediately tensed up from his boyfriend being so intimate, but soon relaxed after Gilbert had fallen asleep.


	4. Getting Nowhere

Matthew woke up the next morning with a rather uncomfortable feeling in his pants, and a not-so-mysterious poking in his back. Shocked, he opened is eyes suddenly and tried so escape Gilbert's embrace.

"Guten morgen, Birdie~" Gilbert said, winking. Matthew blushed so hard at his boyfriend's suggestions in these circumstances that he nearly felt like passing out. Gilbert laughed when he saw his boyfriend's face turn red. Gilbert kissed Matthew's cheek, and snaked an arm around his torso.

"That's quite the big problem you have there, kesese~!" Gilbert whispered. Matthew closed his eyes before feeling Gilbert's hand slowly reach down his body. Without warning, a knock suddenly came at the door.

"Bruder, I am heading out now." Said Ludwig, opening the door, and after seeing what was happening, he swiftly closed the door and walked out of the house hurriedly. Matthew jumped out of bed.

"I-i'm going to t-take a shower umm... see you." Matthew ran to the washroom before closing the door and switching on the shower. Gilbert was left in his room, cursing his brother under his breath. He then got up and decided to begin preparing breakfast. Pancakes? Fuck yeah.


End file.
